


A Game of Mafioso

by WeOutHereLikeThat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate universe - Mafia, Casino References, Character Death, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Goodfellas References, Illegal Activities, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, M/M, Married Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Minor Character Death, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Godfather Trilogy References, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeOutHereLikeThat/pseuds/WeOutHereLikeThat
Summary: When the most powerful mob boss of all time Aerys Targaryen finally passes his legacy and power drops to his eldest son Rhaegar Targaryen. With the help of his sister Daenerys Targaryen and her husband, Rhaegar's son Jon Targaryen.They have to deal with Dornish uprisings, attacks to their Northern allies along with a civil war that has been brewing for a generation.
Relationships: Arthur Dayne/Lyanna Stark, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Joffrey Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, More Relationship Tags Later - Relationship, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	1. Prologue - What is the Future

“Rhaegar,” Aerys starts, “my firstborn, my heir. If you could join me in my office. I wish to speak with you.” He tells Rhaegar and Viserys scoffs from next to him. 

Rhaegar enters his fathers’ office, closing the door behind him. He slowly moves over to the seat sitting across from his father, slowly pulling it out to sit in. He picks up a pen, inspecting it closely. “From Tywin Lannister.” His father tells him, taking the pen out of Rhaegar’s hand to show him the Lannister Lion engraved on it. “A token of his undying loyalty to house Targaryen. A fickle loyalty, but a loyalty nonetheless.” Aerys adds with a sigh. 

Aerys stands up moving to the corner where a bookshelf is standing. He pulls out a thin black folder with a few sheets of paper inside of it. He sets it in front of Rhaegar on the table. Rhaegar picks up the paper, examining it before him. “Is this your will?” Rhaegar asks. 

Aerys moves back to his side of the table, sitting down in his chair, an action which takes a great amount of effort. “As you know I am dying. I am a sickly man.” Aerys tells him as Rhaegar gives him a nod acknowledging this. “I have, few days left. I need to get my arrangements in order.” He adds, pulling out another folder from one of the drawers of his desk, setting it on the table. “Like all Targaryens before me I will be cremated, as is tradition.” Rhaegar gives him a nod of acknowledgement as he continues to look over the will. “I have already made multiple copies of that just in case something were to happen to that one.” Aerys tells him, pointing towards the will. 

“Is this really how you plan to split up your assets?” Rhaegar asks, almost shocked by what he sees on the paper. 

“Rhaegar, you are my first born, my successor.” Aerys starts before pausing, contemplating his next words. “Daenerys however, she is the future. She is everything that I wanted to be in a crime boss. She is smart, cunning, calm and collected when she needs to, however she also has that fire and blood that you need.” 

“How do you think Viserys will act towards the will? I believe that he will not be too happy with that fact.” Rhaegar explains as Aerys lets out a scoff. 

“Viserys, is my greatest failure.” Aerys finally lets out after a long silence. “He is bratty, weak minded, weak willed, aggressive, and has a temper that can’t be contained. I hope that he will take his money and go do something. He was never built for this life, people like him are the reason why organized crime has gone down. People making moves that they have no right making.” Aerys explains. “Rhaegar, when you succeed me you will have to make your own will, make sure to keep Viserys far out of it.” 

“You are right. However I don’t know who I should involve within it. I have three kids, my daughter the oldest, then my first son, yet both to my divorced wife. Then Jon.” Rhaegar says with a sigh slumping in his chair. 

“Rhaegar, the succession should be obvious.” Aerys explains, slightly annoyed. “Daenerys is the only one after you and Arthur fit to run the Targaryen family. Name her as your successor. Then name Jon. I pray to the gods that nothing would happen to my daughter, but if so, pray that she was smart enough to build her own successor.” Aerys pauses. “As I was.” 

“I feel as though I am very much my own man, father. Although I do appreciate you trying to keep the credit for yourself.” Rhaegar starts as Aerys lets out a loud laugh. 

“Rhaegar, don’t kid yourself.” Aerys tells him. “I was referring to Daenerys.” Aerys explains, leaning over the table, grabbing Rhaegar’s hand in his own. “Rhaegar, I know you, you don’t want this. You won’t complain about it, and you will do it as is your duty, but you want a peaceful life, I can see that.” Aerys leans back again. “Maybe, as time goes on, you will grow into it, enjoy it possibly. This life has ruined all your relationships. This life or your horrible affliction to run away with the first pretty girl who caught your eye since your wife. Maybe this will finally give you the chance to repay this family for all that it has done for you.” 

“Done for me? I suppose you have given me money and power, yet I also feel that it has taken away from me.” Rhaegar tells him, almost rolling his eyes. 

“Rhaegar, I will be blunt. I don’t like Lyanna. I tolerate Jon for Daenerys’ sake.” Aerys explains. “You ran off with Lyanna Stark whilst still married to Elia Martell. We had to forge documents, lie to courts and barely managed to keep hold of your assets. Your abrupt marriage to Lyanna nearly lost you 50% of all of your assets. Don’t tell me that your family hasn’t done anything for you.” Aerys explains with fire in his tone. 

“Elia Martell, the Martells, another problem that I will have to deal with. Tell me father, how have you managed to keep them in check through all of these years?” Rhaegar asks. 

“I haven't.” Aerys explains. “They aren’t powerful enough to make a move. You can have enemies as long as you have more allies than your enemy on your side.” 

“I presume that if they were to make a move it would happen in the early stages of my succession.” Rhaegar starts, mostly talking to himself. “If I want to keep Dorne in check I will need to establish relations with all the other bosses, ensuring their loyalty for whatever is to come.” 

“Good. Very good.” Aerys tells him with a smile. “Tywin Lannister will be fickle. Use your words wisely. If you can, promise one of your children to marry one of his.” 

“I will not use my children as bartering chips.” Rhaegar tells him with a stern tone. 

“I am not saying that you have to.” Aerys backtracks. “Have them meet, promise him that you will consider him, tell him that at the end of the day it is their choice. Tell him if they meet and like each other then it will happen.” 

“The Starks should be easy to ensure their loyalty. With Lyanna as my wife and Jon being half Stark it shouldn’t be hard to get Ned to give me his loyalty.” Rhaegar explains. 

“Good. The Tyrells should be easy, if you don’t lose in a battle of wits against the Queen of Thorns. Daenerys’ friendship with Margaery should aid you in that regard.” Aerys explains. “House Greyjoy will stay out of the way and House Tully is currently infighting and is too caught up amongst themselves to join either team. However, if needed, you should be able to gain the support of House Greyjoy, especially if Balon bites the dust. House Tully is with House Stark so they are aligned with you.” Aerys takes a pause as he lets out a loud sigh. “House Beratheon however, they will cause you trouble. They stay in check for now but with you at the head and his ‘winter queen’ as your wife he will likely look towards the Martells for an alliance. You must look out for your allies. The Targaryens have the biggest army if a war was to come, yet Winterfell would be easier to take by the Dornish and Baratheon, leaving you without a powerful ally.” 

Rhaegar gives him a knowing nod as he sits there, mulling over his father’s words. “In your will, you don’t have any of my children other than Jon to obtain your assets. Would this not upset the Dornish?” 

“Your children, Rhaenys and Aegon, have been nothing but horrible to me. They have seen me once since they were babies, which was very recently in an attempt to get into the will they are clearly left out of.” Aerys says with a laugh which quickly turns into a cough. 

“Daenerys gets 55% of your assets, I get 30%, Viserys gets 5%, Jon gets 10%.” Rhaegar says reading over the will. “Viserys will be upset with this.” 

“With 5% of my money he would buy and do anything in the world.” Aerys tells him. “He has done nothing with his life that would entail me to give him more money. He is 30 without a wife, or anything to his name. You know how much 5% of my money is, he could complain yet he could never in one lifetime spend 5% of my money.” Aerys sighs leaning back in his chair. “I wish you luck Rhaegar, I truly do. Use Daenerys’ brains, use Arthur, use Tywin, use the smart people around you to help, don’t be stubborn.” 

“Thank you father.” Rhaegar tells him, getting out of his chair leaving his father in the room alone until he calls his next guest. 

“Daenerys Stormborn.” Aerys starts again, leaving his study, standing in the doorway as the entire family waits to go see him, one at a time. “My daughter, my pride and joy, I wish to speak with you next.” 

Daenerys stands up from her seated position next to Jon as he gives her arm a reassuring squeeze. She enters the room, sitting across from her father. She picks up the will in front of her, reading it over with a shocked expression. “Is this serious?” Daenerys asks. 

Aerys gives her a slow nod picking up a binder from next to him pulling out pieces of paper that Daenerys can’t see. “Let me ask you something.” Aerys starts. “A question. If you were Rhaegar, how do you get the Dornish on your side?”

“Um. I wouldn’t.” Daenerys says hesitantly. “I mean, he could try I guess. The Martell’s want to be the big boss, the only thing Rhaegar has left of his ties with the Dornish, his only chance is his children.” Daenerys stands up and begins to pace as she thinks. “Although, I heard from Margaery who heard from Arianne that Aegon wants to be the boss. He wants it now. Elia will do everything she can to get it from her.” 

“Correct.” Aerys says with a smile. “So how would you deal with them?” 

“Can’t really deal with them. Rhaegar doesn’t see his first and second born enough to make them think he cares about them.” Daenerys explains, mostly to herself. “Need to sustain and keep our allies. Greyjoys would join us if needed, Arryn and Tully are borderline civil war. Tyrells are with us and with the Baratheon boy promised to Margy they are aligned with us in a sense, at least they won’t be able to make any moves without us knowing. Starks, with us because Lyanna. Maintain those and we don’t have to care about the Dornish.” 

Aerys is sitting with a big smile. “You asked me why I would trust you with this many of my assets. You are the future. Rhaegar is my first born but you are my pride. Everything that I want to be.” He stands up to move over and sit next to her. “You are smarter than anyone else. I have to help Rhaegar with this however you just know, you get this.” Aerys stands up moving back over to his side of the desk. “Rhaegar is naming you his successor.” 

“I’m surprised.” Daenerys explains. “I would have assumed he would have named Aegon or Jon.” 

“I told him to.” Aerys explains. “Aegon is stupid. I mean that. He is dumb, he doesn’t get it. Doesn’t understand how anything works.” 

“Father, I have to tell you. That, when and if the time comes that I have to take over, Jon will be by my side.” Daenerys hesitantly tells him. “I won’t be able to do it without him.”

“I know. It’s good to have someone like that with you.” Aerys now has a sad sort of smile on his face, “I wish I was more honest with your mother, it drove us away from each other, this secret life. Jon will be good on your side.” 

Daenerys remembers something her father would always say to her when she was younger. ‘Don’t cry. And if you do. Make sure it is when you are alone. Or when you are with someone that makes you feel like you are never alone.’ She looks up from her trance with a bright smile as she moves across the table to give her father a hug. He accepts it. “I’ll miss you father.” 

“I’ll miss you too.” Aerys tells her, his voice shaky. It is the first time Daenerys has ever seen her father cry, show any sort of emotion. It makes her happy, yet sad, knowing that it will be the last she will see of him. 

She exits the room and gives Rhaegar a sad smile as she moves back to sit next to Jon again who pulls her into a hug. 

“Jon, ‘the winter prince’ Targaryen. I wish to speak with you next.” Aerys tells him, reentering the room, leaving the door open behind him. Jon gives Daenerys a squeeze and a kiss on the top of her head before heading into his grandfather's office, closing the door behind him. 

“Jon I will be blunt.” Aerys starts which catches Jon off guard. “I have not always been the best to you, which is admittedly my fault.” Aerys sighs. “Your father, his marriage with your mother, when he ran off with her and made you. I have always unfairly blamed you for all of the trouble that it caused us.”

“I thank you, for saying that.” Jon stammers out. 

“Along with that, I have always held you to a higher standard than the rest of my grandchildren due to your marriage to my precious daughter. That is not your fault. In all honesty, I think you are good for Daenerys. You cool her hotter tempers.” Aerys explains. 

“Thank you for saying all of that.” Jon tells him, sitting up in his chair. “I love Daenerys. All I want to do is make her happy.” 

Aerys smiles at that. “That is all you need to do. To have a successful marriage, do your best to keep your other happy.” Aerys sighs. “Jon, Rhaegar is naming Daenerys as his successor. She will need your help when the time comes.”

“Of course, I understand.” Jon says with a nod.

“Jon, I wish I could have done better for you, I wish, that I would have been a better role model for you.” Aerys explains. “With all of that said, you have turned out well, I assume you got that from your mother, maybe, I don’t think I’ve talked to her for more than five minutes.” 

“I don’t blame you for not spending more time with me, I understand.” Jon tells him with a shrug. “Your job, your role, must surely take a lot out of you.” 

“Ok.” Aerys says standing up from his chair moving around gesturing for Jon to stand as well. “I appreciate you Jon. Take care of my daughter.” He tells Jon, opening the door for him, allowing him to leave. 

Aerys sits back in his chair as he feels his hands begin to shake. He pulls out three bottles of pills from one of his drawers, setting them down on the table. He gets up, going to his bar to grab a bottle of scotch. He moves back to his desk, pouring the scotch into his glass in front of him, dropping one ice cube inside of it. He takes one sip as he grabs the first bottle of pills taking two of them with one gulp of scotch. He does the same with the other two bottles before setting down his scotch with a sigh. He runs his hand through his hair, what little of it he has left. He thinks how his hair is most likely such a similar color to what it was 30 years ago that nobody can tell a difference. He laughs at the thought as his mind drifts off to his son Rhaegar. 

He knows what he is asking of him, the tremendous toll that it will take on his body and mind. He knows that Rhaegar is a family man, and that he would like nothing more than to just be able to spend time with his family. Ever since he was old enough Rhaegar would sit in meetings with his father, learning the ways of how to deal with all of these people. He knows that all Rhaegar will have to overlook is heavy. The drug trade, the trafficking from Essos before he can even divide it. The Targaryens have almost a monopoly on the drug trade being the only family that has access to the formula behind Wildfire, a green powder that is not only a more powerful dose of cocaine but also when lit on fire erupts into a green flame. His thoughts roam back to Jon, one of his ‘boys’ Ramsay Snow, a bastard, yet his loyalty to Jon undying. He has also sold more Wildfire than any other single person on their team, him and his crew being some of the only drug dealers in the North. The rest of the drug trade is handled by the ‘Khalasar’, a group of Dothraki from Essos who are ruthless and unrelenting. Qhono, Daenerys’ friend leads them. With their ruthless attitude and their unrelenting nature they have managed to hold down the drug trade in most of the rest of Westeros. 

The Casinos were another matter entirely. Daenerys oversees the casinos mostly by herself, Rhaegar comparing her to Robert De Niro’s character from ‘Casino’ with her borderline OCD nature of how she goes about everything. She is helped mostly by an old family friend Jorah Mormont. Originally a spy from the North who defected to the side of the Dragons. The casinos help, allowing most of their money to flow through them and be able to get cleaned as a result. The cops in this town were jokes. ‘The Kingsguard’ as they were called. Funny story as it was, the head of the Kingsguard was Arthur Dayne, also known as Rhaegar’s best friend, who hasn't been to the police department in 4 years yet still holds the head job. Needless to say they haven't had any problems with the law in nearly 13 years. 

Arthur Dayne for now holds the position of head security for the Targaryen household. Currently situated at their palace in King’s landing. The only regret that Aerys had was that he never moved his family back to Dragonstone. Their own island, very isolated, much safer, easier to secure, closer to Essos, better for the drug trade. Barristan Selmy, another longtime member of their house, very close to Daenerys. Overlooks the organized crime division of their empire. Stealing truck shipments being the main component of that. The difficulty of it all is keeping everyone happy. Paying the right amount, making the right people, wacking the right people. Aerys remembers back to when he ordered the hit on Ned Stark’s father and brother. Most definitely the worst decision of his career as a mob boss. Almost lost the North’s loyalty forever. Yet when they needed the support of the largest family he pitched in, essentially forcing them to swear fealty to him once again. 

Maybe the second hardest thing he ever did was when a long last Blackfyre had resurfaced 20 years ago at the start of his reign. He had mastered the art of making Wildfire, the only other person other than a Targaryen to know how to make the drug. A Henry Hill type he was referred to. Like Ray Liotta in ‘Goodfellas’ the Blackfyre was long hidden amongst Aerys’ own people, a low ranking member of his organized crime group who gained a few supporters and threatened a civil war. Aerys had secretly poisoned one of his batches of Wildfire which lost him all of his supporters, selling a product that kills, while it also killed him as he always liked to taste his own product. 

Daenerys always loved the gangster movies. Ever since she was a little girl it was the strangest thing. When he first told her she didn’t look that shocked. He remembered it fondly. She asked him simply, “So like in Godfather? You are Vito Corleone?” He had laughed at that then, telling her that he was, she was so happy. He had asked her if she liked that movie and she gave him a happy giggle with a bright smile. He then asked if it was her favorite movie and she shook her head, telling him, “I like Scorsese. Goodfellas and Casino.” She was 10. Always way too smart for her age. She loved Scorsese before she could even pronounce his name correctly. Jon would always give her a weird look, always wanting to watch Batman and Superhero shoes where Dany would always tell them that they were fake. 

He sighs remembering that he still has two people to talk to before the day is over. He gets up from his chair moving back to the door and opening it. “Lyanna Stark-Targaryen, the second wife. I would like to speak with you now.” He tells her, re-entering the room, sitting back in his chair. 

Lyanna enters the room, looking as though it was the last place she wants to be on earth. He laughs out loud at that, knowing for a fact that it is the last place that she wished to be. “What are you laughing at?” Lyanna asks, almost annoyed. 

“I have been awful to you. I know that.” Aerys tells her which genuinely shocks Lyanna, as she sits there dumbfounded. Most of the Targaryen problems over the last 20 years are due to the fact that Rhaegar had married Lyanna. He wants to not blame Lyanna but he struggles with that. While Lyanna and Robert Baratheon were never betrothed or married there was always this feeling that all of the families had that they would marry. It had upset him greatly when Lyanna married Rhaegar. “I blame you and Rhaegar and your abrupt marriage for a lot of the problems that have happened with this family.” Aerys adds, sitting up slightly in his chair to continue his explanations. “You ran off with Rhaegar and married him on a whim.” Aerys slacks back in his chair unsure of how to continue. “I want to start by telling you that it is not all your fault. You were in love, and most likely didn’t know the ramifications that it would have on the rest of the realm.” He tells her as she gives him a hesitant nod. “You know this family. I know you. I know that I can trust you to look after my grandson and my beloved daughter.”

“Of course.” Lyanna tells him with a sure nod. “I love Jon with my heart. I love Daenerys like she is my own.” 

“I know.” Aerys tells her with a slight smile. “The fierce she-wolf forever loyal to her pack.” Aerys adds. “When I pass, it will pass to Rhaegar. He will struggle a lot, he is not great for this life he is good, not great.” Aerys explains. “He will need your help, but most importantly he will need Daenerys’ help. She is smarter than he is.” He adds which Lyanna laughs and nods at. “The North will be his greatest ally. With your help they should be loyal. But you need to help him. Explain to him the ways of the North, keep in touch with your brother.” 

“Of course.” Lyanna tells Aerys. 

“Ok. That is all.” Aerys tells her, almost letting a smile appear on his lips as Lyanna stands from her seat leaving, almost too quickly that Aerys may have been offended. He gets up, grabbing the bottle of scotch once more, taking a long drink from it not even bothering to put it into a cup. He knows this next talk will be the hardest. His second son. He gets up from his chair opening the door and motioning for Arthur and Rhaegar to join him. They get the hint. They have discussed this before, Aerys almost fearing for his life because of Viserys. “Viserys. Please join me.” He tells him as Viserys gets up quite quickly from his chair. He enters and sits down across from his father. “You will get 5% of my assets.” He tells Viserys plainly. 

“5%!” Viserys exclaims. “You will give the grandson more than me.”

“I will.” Aerys tells him sternly. “And you will do well to understand why.” Aerys adds. “Don’t talk. In one night last year I wasted 20 million dollars on your exploits. The abortion, the gambling, the drugs, the dui, and the drinks.” Aerys leans forward. “Viserys. You know that 5% of my money will last you for 20 lifetimes so you will do well to not complain.”

“I understand father.” Viserys tells him, almost sad, disappointed with himself. “I think I will go to Essos. Find myself first.” He adds before leaving abruptly. 

Aerys lets out a sigh looking towards Rhaegar. “This will all fall to you now.” Aerys tells him with a smile. 

-

Aerys had passed 2 days later. From what Rhaegar could tell it was due to a drug overdose. That didn’t matter to him. His father would be dead in a maximum of 2 months later anyways, most likely doing it because of the pain that would come from it. No one had cried. Not that it had surprised him. He would have to call meetings with all of the major bosses soon. He had planned to talk to them all as soon as possible while also making it seem as if he had the appropriate amount of time. Rhaegar realized that it was finally time. It was time for him to take over. After the talk Viserys had with his father he had left for Essos, Rhaegar having his money sent over to him. Rhaegar took a deep breath picking up his phone and making the first call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that there is another Jonerys mafia fic going around right now that is better than mine but I really love this genre and think that Game of Thrones has perfect characters that can be used for this genre. I know this isn't good and is probably rushed with no one looking over it. But I believe that if I post this it could engage more people to write in this medium. Anyways, this is not a love story. It is a mafia story. With a lot of death, drugs, alcohol, illegal activities.  
> UPDATE!!   
> Changed the rating and the tags. Please look them over. I decided to make this story much darker after re watching Casino and the scene where the cheater loses his hand. (Also, please watch that movie. Does not get enough credit.)  
> Next chapter should be up tomorrow night or the night after.


	2. Your a Wise Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions begin to rise as a major secret is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!  
> Tags have been updated.

Jon wakes up extremely early that morning. He looks over at the clock sitting on his nightstand. 3:30, fuck he thinks to himself. He had what should be a busy day ahead of him. It would start early with a meeting with Ramsay Bolton. A prickly fuck, but an extremely loyal one at that. When Jon had gone north for 2 years as a kid Ramsay would always hang around him. To everyone else Ramsay was a bitch, a dick, that would punch, kick and bite them if they looked at him wrong. But Jon was different, apparently. Ramsay would look up to him, beat up people that looked at Jon wrong. When Jon was introduced to the ways of the family Ramsay immediately caught his attention. Every year he would go North roughly once every two months for about 3 days for his entire life. He would always check in with Ramsay once he got there. Not that he had a chance in all reality, Ramsay always seemed to find him. Soon Jon had figured out that Ramsay was a drug dealer, a prolific one at that. When Jon found this out he had approached his father about moving Wildfire north, specifically for Ramsay to sell. With the help of his family, Jon had given Ramsay the product, and a crew. 1 Year later and Ramsay sold more products than anyone else in Westeros. Luckily Ramsay would be flying into King’s Landing this time instead of Jon having to make the trek. Apparently one of Ramsay’s men had run off to King’s Landing and Ramsay wanted to “deal with him.” Jon groans remembering the time. For some ungodly reason Ramsay needed to meet with him early so he could return to the North for a meeting later in the day. 

Jon looks down at the small figure laying on top of him, which always brings a smile to his face. HIs wife of 2 years, Daenerys Targaryen, his aunt. For any other family that would be an extremely disturbing sentence. Not for Targaryens however. His grandfather Aerys was married to his sister and for generations this was the deal. Rhaegar was the first to break this, twice he supposes. Rhaegar, always the fan of prophecies, had once told him that Targaryens always felt a unique pull towards those of the same blood. He would often tell Jon that himself and Daenerys were always meant to be together, they were soulmates. Jon didn’t know about all of that, not a huge fan of prophecies himself. He doesn’t care really, what reasons his father has for accepting this marriage. After nearly everyone in the familes wanted a marriage to Daenerys, who wouldn’t? he thought. But when she had turned 16 Jon had asked his father if he could marry Dany. When he got the approval Dany was overjoyed, excited, telling him that she hated that horselord that tried to take her hand in marriage. 

He gently lifts Dany’s small body off of his own, slowly lowering her back onto the bed careful not to wake her, not that anything did. Stormborn. A fierce name to anyone else but a funny one within the family. Born during the greatest storm in recent memory the family believed that was why Dany could sleep through anything. He gives her a kiss on the top of her head as he slips out of bed. He quickly goes over to the side table grabbing a notepad, leaving her a quick note before he leaves. Heading to meet with Ramsay. I’ll join you when you go to Dragonstone later. Should be back no later than 8 - Jon. 

Jon knew that she wouldn’t wake up before then. Aerys always called her the fiercest dragon. Jon knew the reason was her fiery temper, but he suspected that it started when she was little, whenever she was woken up. She did not want to be woken up before 9. Wanting to kill anyone who would dare. Jon slowly moves out of the room, carefully shutting the door behind him. He walks down to the entrance of the mansion, castle more like, Jon laughs at his own joke. 

“What are you doing?” He hears someone ask from the chair, making him jump from shock at someone being up at this hour. “Laughing at your own joke.” 

“Fuck.” Jon breathes out, running his hand through his hair trying to calm himself down. His mother, Lyanna, turns to face him. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“Sorry.” Lyanna tells him, almost not sorry. “I was just about to head to bed.” She adds, giving him a look, “where are you off to?” 

“I’ve gotta meet Ramsay.” Jon tells her, picking up his wallet and keys, pulling out his phone checking the charge on it. 

“At this hour?” Lyanna asks, picking up a wine glass, moving to put it away along with two glasses. “He couldn’t wait until later in the day?” 

“No. I guess not.” Jon responds with a sigh. “He has to get back north later, for a meeting I guess.” Jon pauses for a second before ranting, “I understand that father needs to make sure that his people will continue to stay loyal, but why would any of my men change allegiances? Especially those who sell a drug that only we know how to make.” 

“I don’t know.” Lyanna admits. “Just, do it. It will make your father feel better about the whole situation. 

Jon gives his mother a nod, telling her goodbye and goodnight before he leaves. Making sure to lock the door behind him. He moves to his car. A black SUV with tinted windows and bullet proof all around. He turns on the engine before he makes his way to the meeting place with Ramsay. 

He pulls up to the 24 hour diner where he and Ramsay had agreed to meet about 30 minutes later. He pulls out his gun from the glove box, checking to make sure it is loaded before slipping it into his pants and entering the diner. He sits down across from Ramsay as his, what is he? Jon thinks to himself. Friend? Sure, gives him a smile. 

“I found the traitor.” Ramsay tells him. “Don’t worry, he didn’t give out any information, he didn’t know the recipe or anything important. Even if he did he didn’t go anywhere with it.” 

“I’m glad you seem to think so. How can I be sure though. This is a tough time, if anyone wants to attack us they will do it now.” Jon responds. 

“I put a tracker in his tongue.” Ramsay tells him. “I did it last week when I thought he was sleeping with my girlfriend.” Ramsay laughs. “Turns out he wasn’t, but it came in handy. He didn’t go anywhere. Didn’t meet anyone. Caught him right off of his plane.” 

“Good.” Jon responds more reassured. “That’s good.” 

“Jon don’t worry.” Ramsay tells him. “I know that Rhaegar is new and people will make moves, but the North won’t. Wildfire has such a stranglehold on the drug market up there that people would die if they didn’t get their fix.” Ramsay adds.

They talk for 30 more minutes about the north. The drug, Jon making sure that everything is running smoothly up there. “I have heard some rumors however.” Ramsay tells him. “Margaery Tyrell has been making much more frequent trips to the North than one would for simply diplomatic meetings.” 

“Gods, I certainly hope not.” Jon responds, running a hand through his hair again, something he would do when he got stressed. “I think I should talk to Robb the next time he comes down. Make sure that he knows what is at stake.” Margaery Tyrell has been betrothed to Joffrey for about 6 months now. Per tradition for anyone other than a Targaryen they would wait a year before being married. The Tyrells and Starks were both allies with the North and if the marriage of Joffrey and Margaery would fall through because of a Stark they would surely lose the support of the Baratheons. “I need to bring this up with Dany. She can speak to Margaery.”

“I’ll set some of my spies up the next time she comes to town if you want.” Ramsay tells him. “See what information I could get. Get back to you with it.” Ramsay suggests as Jon gives him a nod. 

Jon leaves the diner, making sure to stow his gun in his car before heading back into the house after a 30 minute drive. He sneaks back into the house, careful not to wake anyone. He enters his room silently, closing the door behind him. He moves over to his bed, stipping himself of his clothes. He stops before the bed as he sees his loyal direwolf has taken his place on his bed, most likely protecting Dany from any threat that could ever enter that door. He pets Ghosts head as he whispers into his head, “thank you for protecting her boy. Now let me cuddle my wife.” He tells him as Ghost moves, taking back his place in his large dog bed on the floor. Jon slowly moves back into the bed, lifting the covers slightly before sliding in. He gently lifts Daenerys up, taking his spot back underneath her as he places her back on top of her, giving her a gentle kiss on the top of her head as he quickly drifts back to sleep. 

-

Rhaegar was nervous. Lyanna could tell. He was pacing up and down the hallway as he awaits for his first head house member, Tywin Lannister would arrive. He figured he would start with the easiest to convince to stay on his side. Forever loyal, his father would tell him, which was due to the fact that Aerys made him the man that he was today. After starting nearly homeless, Aerys had given him a semi high ranking ‘job’ within his ranks. Through years of ranking up and proving his loyalty Tywin was finally made, and since has made his house one of the most prominent in all of Westeros. 

“I’m gonna go sleep, or take a walk, or do something else, I can’t stand you brooding.” Lyanna tells him. “I’ll join you again when Ned arrives. He is bringing his son Robb, I hope that Jon will be home by then.” 

“Ned will be the last that I am meeting with.” Rhaegar tells her. “Jon will be back. First he is going with Daenerys to Dragonstone.” Rhaegar adds as Lyanna gives him a weird look. “The casino, not the island.” Rhaegar further explains as Lyanna nods her head. 

Lyanna stands from her chair moving over and giving Rhaegar a kiss on the cheek. “Good luck.” She tells him. “Don’t let the lion bite you.” She adds before leaving towards their bedroom, closing the door behind her. 

Rhaegar sat down in what used to be his father's chair. His first time sitting in it. It felt weird, almost wrong. His father would try to teach him the ways, how this world worked, but Rhaegar would never listen. He knew that his lack of knowledge was his own fault. His constant neglect of his studies and not paying attention to his father was to blame. He was lucky he had Daenerys. He supposed that he would be the only one who could rely on his younger 18 year old sister for help in regards to how to deal with the mafia and the families. He was always more focussed on prophecies, and singing, and playing the harp, what won him his second wife. His favorite was the rule of threes. A prophecy told to him by a member of the Lord of Light’s faction when he was a young kid, a boy, a prophecy that told him how he would live his life. 

“Your life will be full of mystery, of shock, of death, of light, of darkness, of pain, of suffering, and in the rare moment pure happiness. But for you to achieve all that you must, all that needs to be done to prove yourself true to your lord, you must use the rule of threes. You three siblings will guide you through the darkest of nights and the brightest of days. Your three children will be the light, the dark, and the in-between. Your three women will give you what you need to be strong. Faith, heartbreak, and loss. Whenever you are lost, without purpose, you must remember three, it will guide you through the darkest days. You will be betrayed three times however, once for money, once for power, and once for love.” 

His father would always tell him that the prophecy was stupid, bull headed, nothing would ever prove it to be correct. He didn’t believe that however, there were too many things to no longer be called coincidences. He was told he would be one of three siblings. That was years before Daenreys was born, and after there were too many miscarriages by his mother to count. His children were the light dark and the in-between. He didn’t know which one of his children would be the light dark and the in-between however. He could assume that Jon was the light, but beyond that he could not understand the rest of that part of the prophecy. His three women he knew, the three most important women in his life. His mother, Rhaella, loss, she died far too soon, a year after Daenerys was born. Elia, his first wife, the loss of his love for her and the loss of his interaction with his children. His second wife, Lyanna, who he always had faith in him. He was yet to be betrayed, he was always wary of that, always looking over his back. His son called him loony for this. Maybe it was, he tried for this not to get in his way, but sometimes it took on a mind of its own. 

“Rhaegar Targaryen.” Tywin Lannister starts, entering the room and closing the door behind him. “The first born. The successor. It is lovely to finally meet with you one on one.” 

“Of course.” Rhaegar tells him with a nod. “Thank you for meeting with me. With all of the circumstances I want to ensure my allies will still stand with me.” 

“Yes. That would be the most logical response.” Tywin tells him, showing now emotion. “I can assure you that I will be on your side. My men are with me as well. This is not an issue. I will always be loyal to the Targaryens.” Tywin adds, getting up from his chair. “I wish you well in the times to come, I was your father’s closest advisor, I hope that I can be one of yours as well.” 

“I hope that you are too.” Rhaegar adds. “Thank you for your undying support to House Targaryen.” Rhaegar tells him as Tywin leaves, closing the door behind him. Rhaegar lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. That was the easiest meeting he would have. He knew that. Olenna Tyrell was next. The queen of thornes. 

He moves over to the mini bar looking over the options of alcohol that he had in front of him. He decides against it, moving to sit back in his chair as he awaits for Olenna Tyrell to join him. Almost an hour later the old woman finally joins him in his father’s study, slowly sitting in the chair in front of you. 

“Your father chose an awful time to die.” Olenna starts with a laugh. “I don’t hate you Rhaegar, I don’t think you are dumb, I simply believe that you were too busy doing something else. Whatever that was, that led to you not being as well versed in the ways of the mafia where you should have been.” She explains. “Your father did a good job at the end of his life preparing you for what was to come. However you have little experience, you will have to not only rely on the people around you, me, Tywin, Ned, and your sister Daenerys. I wish that she could have taken over. I feel that women do better in this role than men.” 

Rhaegar sits there mulling over her words for a moment. It finally dawns on him, how out of touch he is. He realizes he needs to do more research, more learning. Mistakes from the past are doomed to repeat themselves, he thinks to himself. “I see. I understand.”

“With all of that being said.” Olenna starts again. “I have and always will be loyal to house Targaryen. You can count on me in the wars to come.” 

“I thank you for your undying loyalty.” Rhaegar tells her as she gets up to leave. “Wait.” Rhaegar stops her as she turns around. “My son has someone in the north, he has informed me of some rumors that are circulating around regarding Robb Stark and your granddaughter.” Rhaegar informs her, raising a brow. 

“I cannot stop my granddaughter from doing what she wishes.” Olenna tells him with a smile, which quickly fades when she looks at his unmoving face.

“Olenna, I respect you. I admire you. But I will not stand by and allow your granddaughter to ruin what could be the alliance that keeps us from a war.” Rhaegar tells her, raising her voice. 

“Rhaegar.” Olenna starts, standing up carefully. “I understand. I will do my best to try to persuade her. But you as well as anyone should know that if someone is in love there is no stopping them.” She warns, finally leaving. 

Rhaegar slumps back in his chair, realizing that he will have another issue to bring up with Ned now.

-

Margaerys was sitting at the table with Joffrey and the rest of his family. She hated them. Every single one of them. The only tolerable one was Tyrion, the dwarf, midget, whatever, she didn’t know what the proper term was. She fucking hated him, Joffrey, the biggest dick she had ever met in her entire life. She was stupid, she knew it, agreeing to marry him, she never liked him, from the start. She supposed she was convinced by his family's power, and money. When she was a kid she was always told that she should marry someone who would allow her to never have to work a day in her life if she didn’t want to. With Joffrey that would happen, she supposed, if it had to come to that. 

“I’ve heard some awful rumors going around.” Joffrey says, breaking her from her train of thoughts. 

“And what would those be?” Margaery asks, trying to play innocent. She knew what he was talking about. Robb Stark. The rumors. 

“I heard that you were whoring out for that wolf Robb Stark.” Joffrey tells her, drawing out all of the sillabols of his name, as if it were a poison on his lips. 

“I would have no idea what you are talking about.” Margaery tries to play innocent. “I haven't seen Robb Stark since the last time I saw him when I was with you.” 

“Yeah? And when was that?” Joffrey asks, catching her bluff, freezing her in her tracks. 

“Fuck. Uh. I don’t know. I really don’t.” Margaery tries to match the tone of her voice to someone who was legitimately confused. 

“GET OUT!” Joffrey screams to the rest of the people in the room. “Mountain, stay.” He tells the big man standing in the back of the room. The mountain, no one knows his real name. She wasn’t even sure that he was a real person, more like a mindless zombie. 

Joffrey reaches over to grab her as she pulls her arm away. “Don’t touch me.” She tells him sternly as a creepy smile appears on his face. 

“Restrain her.” Joffrey tells the mountain as he comes over grabbing her by the shoulder, holding her completely still despite her attempts to escape. 

“Get your hands off of me you mindless, dickless rat!” Margaery yells at him, still struggling in his grasp. 

“Don’t fucknig scream.” Joffrey tells her, moving over to the radio and putting on music, raising the volume as loud as it can go. “No one will hear you scream.” 

“Fuck you.” Margaery breaths out, still being restrained. “You know what. I did fuck Robb Stark.” She finally tells him as he lands a punch on her face, she is shocked at how little it actually hurts. 

“Mountain, hit her.” Joffrey tells the mountain as he pushes her away before hitting her hard. Before he hit her she got a look in his eyes. Red and purple, a literal zombie she thought to herself. While she was still recovering from the first hit she was hit a second time. This time tasting blood. When she is hit for the third time she can feel the blood running down her nose and into her mouth. The fourth hit is in the gut, making her cough up the blood that had just been put into her mouth. The fifth hit is back in the face sending her back to the ground. By this point she can’t feel anything anymore. Can’t hear anything. The only thing she can hear is the overbearing song in the background. Different from the first one. 

My darkest hours  
Girl, I felt so alone inside of this crowded room  
Different girls on the floor, distractin' my thoughts of you  
I turned into the man I used to be, to be  
Put myself to sleep  
Just so I can get closer to you inside my dreams  
Didn't wanna wake up 'less you were beside me  
I just wanted to call you and say, and say  
Oh, baby  
Where are you now when I need you most?  
I'd give it all just to hold you close  
Sorry that I broke your heart, your heart  
Never comin' down, uh  
I was running away from facin' reality, uh  
Wastin' all of my time out living my fantasies  
Spendin' money to compensate, compensate  
'Cause I want you, baby, uh  
I be livin' in heaven when I'm inside of you  
It was simply a blessing wakin' beside you  
I'll never let you down again, again  
Oh, baby  
Where are you now when I need you most?  
I'd give it all just to hold you close  
Sorry that I broke your heart, your heart  
I said, baby  
I'll treat you better than I did before  
I'll hold you down and not let you go  
This time, I won't break your heart, your heart, yeah  
I know it's all my fault  
Made you put down your guard  
I know I made you fall  
Then said you were wrong for me  
I lied to you, I lied to you, I lied to you (To you)  
Can't hide the truth, I'd stay with her in spite of you  
You did some things that you regret, still ride for you  
'Cause this house is not a home

She is taken out of her thoughts when Joffrey grabs at her face, forcing her eyes open. “Look at me!” He yells at her as she begins to laugh, unable to think correctly with all of the pain and blood. He begins to pull down his pants, forcing her eyes open again. “I am finally going to fuck you Margaery.” He tells her which she laughs hysterically at, causing him to look confused. 

“It’s small.” She laughs out, tears forming in her eyes. She can’t tell if they are from laughing too hard or from the pain. Before she can pass out from the pain she feels her clothes being ripped from her body. 

-

When Robb moves down the mansion he finds his father standing with a shocked expression on his face. “Father what is it?” Robb asks, moving to stand next to him. “Fuck. I’m going to kill him, I’m going to kill him!” He yells, pulling his gun out, checking to make sure it is loaded. 

“Robb no.” Ned cautions him. “You can’t just kill Joffrey Baratheon.” He tells him. Continuing to look down. Margaery Tyrell was naked, with bruises and blood all over her body. With a note attached, You can keep your whore wolf -Joffrey. 

“I’m going to kill him, father. There isn’t a FUCKING THING YOU CAN TELL ME TO CHANGE MY MIND!” Robb yells at him.

“Robb, please, calm down.” His father pleads. “I’m meeting with Rhaegar today. I will bring this up with him. But the most important thing is for you to not make any harsh moves.” His father adds. “I’ll call her grandmother to pick her up here. Come with me, talk to Jon.” 

“Alright, alright.” Robb relents. “I’ll meet with Jon. Tell him about the situation. Convince him to tell Rhaegar to let me whack him.” 

“Robb, the last thing we need right now is a war. The North cannot sustain a war right now.” Ned warns. 

“It is only a matter of time before we go to war with them anyway. If I can take Joffrey out now why wouldn’t I?” Robb argues, still fuming. 

“If you kill Joffrey, before we can go to the partners, the war will fall completely on us. Our entire family will be killed, for sure. The Baratheons are stronger than us. Especially with their rumored alliance with Dorne.” Ned explains to him. “They would kill us, and what would it all be for?” Ned asks. 

“Ok, I got it, I can’t kill him yet.” Robb relents, running his hands through his hair. “Fuck man. I feel like this is all my fault.” 

“It is.” Ned tells him as Robb shoots him a look. “I’m serious Robb. She was betrothed, and you fucked her, you destroyed your honor.” 

“Fuck my honor.” Robb scoffs. 

“Well, now we have to deal with your fuck up, I don’t even want to know what Rhaegar’s reaction will be to this.” Ned tells him.

-

Jon and Daenerys arrived at Dragonstone, the Casino, a few hours before Rhaegar was set to meet Ned, and they had just found out they would be meeting with Robb as well. Jon gets out of the SUV first, holding out his hand to help Dany out next. They enter the casino as Jorah meets them at the opening. “To what do I owe the honor of having Mr. and Mrs. Targaryen in my casino?” He asks with a smile. 

“My casino.” Daenerys tells him sternly. “As you know Rhaegar has recently become the boss of the Targaryen family.” She adds with a much more cool tone. “He wants us to make sure that everything else is running smoothly. I’m going to check out this casino, I’ll have you do the rest.” She elaborates. 

“Of course.” Jorah responds, still holding his smile. “What do you need to look over.” 

“I’ll show you what you’ll need to do, and then you can do the rest.” Daenerys explains. “Bring me to a few of the tables, I wanna check the dice.” She adds as Jorah motions for them to follow him, as they approach a poker table. Daenerys begins to examine the dice. After a few moments she lets out a scoff. “Look at this.” She tells Jon, tugging on his shirt. He looks down at the dice confused. 

“Am I supposed to be seeing something here or do you want to tell me what it is?” He asks as Dany shakes her head with a smile. 

“It’s weighted.” She explains. “Jorah, I would assume that this is your most winningest table?” She asks to which Jorah quickly looks over the papers in her hand before giving her a nod. “This dice is weighted on the number four.” She explains to Jorah as he now looks shocked. It’s subtle, not noticeable to most. However when I roll this dice 10 times it will land on four at least 6 of those times.” She explains then demonstrates by rolling the dice 10 times, landing on the number four as she predicted 6 times. “I would also assume that the dealer who normally works here as a distinct weird way of rolling, covering up the dice till the end?” She asks to which Jorah nods again. “I want him gone.” She tells him sternly as Jorah quickly nods.

“I will do that at once Mrs. Targaryen.” Jorah responds, almost shaking from the display put out by Daenerys. 

As Dany moves to another table, Jon gets a call on his cell from Ramsay. “I’ve gotta take this.” He tells Dany who gives him a nod. “Talk to me.” He tells Ramsay. 

“I’ve got info, move to an outside line.” Ramsay responds as Jon quickly hangs up, telling Dany that he needs to take the call outside, Dany understands of course, now moving on to another table. 

When he gets outside he looks around for the nearest telephone booth, quickly dialing Ramsay’s number, getting him back on the line. “You got something for me?” Jon asks. 

“You were right. Margaery and Robb. Didn’t even have to wait till she came to town next.” Ramsay explains. “They’ve been sleeping around for about 5 months. From what I hear Margaery might be some kind of a whore. While she was sleeping with Robb, cheating on her betrothed, she was cheating on Robb with his sister Sansa. Fucked up if you ask me.” Ramsay tells him with a laugh. 

“Ramsay, this is pretty serious, I need to know for sure, who is your source?” Jon asks. 

“Well, alright, the shit with Sansa is another rumor I need to look further into but she is definitely shaggin’ Robb.” Ramsay explains. “Talked to 5 of the maids and even the head maid of the house who all confirmed that Robb and Margaery would share the same room at night and then when morning came and the sheets were changed, there was, how do you say, some stuff on them.” Ramsay tells him. 

“Fuck.” Jon breathes out. “Alright, thanks. I’ll warn you Ramsay, the second this comes out, if it does, it could mean a war between the North and that prick Joffrey and his family.” Jon tells him. 

“Oh I know. Still don’t know if I want to fight for the North or not when the time comes.” Ramsay tells him with a laugh. “I’ll always fight for you but Robb and Sansa strike me as high up prancy pussies that I don’t wanna lose my life to.” 

“As long as when we join the fight, you will as well I could honestly care less if you fought for the North when we are not there.” Jon tells him. “Alright thanks, I gotta go.” Jon ends the calls, almost slamming the phone back into place. He moves back into the casino, moving to where Dany is standing by one of the machines, testing it out. “They are.” He whispers into her ear. 

“Fuck.” She says. “Could you take me to the kitchen?” She asks, to which Jorah nods, walking ahead of them. “This could be bad, but it could be ok.” Daenerys explains to Jon in a light whisper. “We have to assume that Joffrey knows.” She tells Jon as he makes a nod of acknowledgement. “From there we can assume that Joffrey will do something. Best case, he breaks off the betrothal and the Tyrells and Starks can deny the allegations. Most likely however Joffrey will do something. You can’t kill Margaery. I would assume that he would kill someone close to the Starks as a warning.” 

“And what if he kills Margaery?” Jon asks. “Or what if he goes after Robb?”

“If he kill or hurts Margaery and does the same to Robb… fuck, I don’t know.” Dany tells him.

-

Robb was livid. He needed to maintain his composure when he had this talk with Jon and Daenerys, needing to win them over as they would be his greatest allies in the future. This whole situation was messed up. But then again so was everything in the mob. Margaery was stuck in an awful relationship with a complete dickbag of a person. Yet somehow he would be the one in the wrong, him and Margaery. The worst part would be that there would be no consequences for the horrendous act that Joffrey did to Marge. He blames himself, running through all of the other possible outcomes, the alternate universes that could happen. If he had met her sooner, before Joffrey, if he could have convinced her to just leave him, he could have protected her. That probably wasn’t true. As much as he liked to live the life of a gangster, carrying guns, acting tough, he never killed anybody. Sure he had gotten into some scuffles, some scraps, but never killed a man. He blamed his mother. The ever overbearing Catelyn Stark. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when Jon and Daenerys entered the eating chambers with Ghost silently padding in behind them. Jon pulls out the chair for Dany to sit in as she shoots him a smile as he sits down next to her, opposite Robb as Ghost sits vigil in front of them. “Robb, thank you for joining us.” Jon tells him as servants begin to bring in food. 

“Of course.” Robb responds, trying to find a smile. Robb waits for the servants to bring in the food and drinks before he finally brings it up. “What have you heard?” Robb asks, finally breaking the tense silence. 

“That you and Margaery have been sleeping.” Jon tells him. “You need to stop that before Joffrey finds out.” Jon cautions him. 

“He already found out.” Robb tells them quietly, seeing how Dany tenses in her seat. 

“How did he respond?” Jon asks carefully, almost as if he doesn’t want to know the answer. 

“He, fuck.” Robb breaths out, struggling to keep his tears at bay, not wanting to remember what he saw earlier in the morning. “He beat her, and he raped her.” Robb finally tells them as Dany gasps and begins to tremble. 

It happens all of the sudden. The first glass thrown against the wall taking Robb out of his daze. He looks back up to see Dany throw another glass across the room before she trembles and falls to her knees as Jon quickly goes to comfort her. Before Robb can think to react his father appears in the doorway, motioning for him to follow her. As he leaves the room he sees Lyanna enter the room, moving towards Jon and Dany and sitting next to them. 

He follows his father to another room, an office this time, sitting next to his father as Rhaegar Targaryen sits across from him. So many thoughts are going through his head right now. Death being the first one. “Your father and I have been speaking before we were interrupted by the loud crashing sound.” Rhaegar explains. “I would like to apologize for that. Margaery and my baby sister have been friends since they were children. They are quite close.” 

“It is quite alright.” Robb insits. “I would be upset with that as well.” 

“I have explained to Rhaegar the situation.” Ned finally talks. “You and Margaery had been sleeping together for...six months?” He asks to which Robb confirms with a nod. 

“This new information has made things...different. To say.” Rhaegar starts, carefully minding his words to not upset him, Robb can tell. “For one, we will no longer have to go to war with the Beratheons, and they can no longer go to war with us.” 

“So that’s it?” Robb asks annoyedly. “We just let him get away with this? We do nothing?” 

“Yes.” Rhaegar tells him sternly. “You have this act you like to put up Robb, I get that. You wanna act tough. You’re not. You will do well to remember that.” 

“Son.” His father starts trying to ease the tension. “Don’t do anything rash. We are even right now with the Beratheons.” He explains. “You slept with a betrothed woman but Joffrey defiled her. They won’t make a move, and we won’t make a move. As long as either side doesn’t do anything rash, we can work to rebuild our relationship.” 

Robb is silent on the ride home. Not wanting to interact with his father. He makes a quick text to someone that he knows can help him. An arms dealer, Tormund, one of Jon’s friends. Rhaegar's final words still ringing inside of his head, "You're a wise man Robb Stark." Was he really, would a wise man do what he did, what he was about to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is 'After Hours' by the Weeknd.  
> Purpose of the song is not only to get into the mind of Margaery but the lyrics also semi spoilers into the rest of the story. I see a lot of fics that use songs and lyrics at the beginning and wanted to do something similar yet different.  
> Also, semi spoiler, but there will be TWO MAJOR DEATHS in the next chapter.


	3. Gimme Shelter

Rhaegar doesn’t remember how the day started. How it came to all of this. In the span of twenty-four hours two of the heads of the families had died. 

Ned Stark and Robert Beratheon had been dead within the same day. This is the start of a war, he realizes this. Ned Stark’s death will mean a response from the North, they will meet this attack, The North remembers, he remembers all of the times that Lyanna had told him this. 

He had comforted her after his death. She had taken it hard. The last of Stark siblings. The last of a generation. It took a great toll on him, one that he understood to some extent. Always having to look after his siblings with his mother missing and his father tied up in work a lot of time. 

He had to get to work. He had to send his people to work. They would be housing most of the Stark family in one of their houses near their own. This war was inevitable, he supposes. It was bound to happen. 

He straightens up in his chair as he looks over the mass of letters in front of him. He had a funeral to plan, the people to house, and a war to plan for. He begins to write on his paper, a message that he would say at Ned’s funeral.

To the dear departed Ned Stark…

-

24 Hours Earlier.   
His father was ecstatic, Joffrey had no idea why. Things had been awful in the business since his charade with Robb Stark and Margaery Tyrell. “Father, what would make you so happy on this day?” Joffrey asks. 

“Joffrey. My boy.” Robert Beratheon starts, laughing out a loud bellowing laugh, sitting down from across from him. “I have found a suitable replacement for that Tyrell whore. Someone that will make our position obsolete.” Robert tells him, sliding a letter across the table. 

Joffrey picks it up reading over it slowly. He has to reread it a second time, then a third time just to make sure that it is correct. “Is this real? Since when and why would she agree to this. Why would her father let it happen?” Joffrey asks almost dumbfounded. Rhaenys Targaryen, the first son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martel. No longer the pride of house Targaryen, more so the black sheep casted aside alongside her brother. 

“Rhaenys and Aegon, have been separated from their father for roughly 15 years.” Robert tells him, taking the letter back and stowing it away. “The Martels, like any other family, want to strengthen their claim and become The Godfather, so to say.” Robert says, finally stopping his laughter. “With this betrothal we officially ally ourselves with House Martel and Dorne, taking them away from the dragon spawn. With this we become so much more powerful than we would have with the Tyrell harlem.” 

“I see.” Joffrey responds. “So I will accept this.” Joffrey adds standing up. “Bring someone in here, I wish to write a response.” He tells the mountain who leaves quickly before returning with someone smarter, Joffrey hopes. He can never remember the names of anyone below him, he doesn’t care enough too. “Please write this down. I accept this proposal with a great amount of humbleness, for I have heard that Rhaenys is the most beautiful in the land.” He starts before looking at his father, who gives him a nod of approval before continuing. “With this betrothal we shall combine in not only our hearts but also in family. I hope you know the gravity of the words I speak and take them for their value. Yours, Joffrey.” He finishes as Robert gives a hum of approval. 

“Send that letter to Elia Martel boy.” Robert tells the young boy who scurries out of the room. “You continue to impress me Joffrey.” Robert tells his son who gives him a shocked look, his father never giving him this much praise. “You are nothing like your whore of a mother, sleeping with her own brother.” He says with a scoff. “At first I think that you are weak, letting yourself be cheated on with the Highgarden Whore.” He says with a laugh, amused at himself for his own joke. “That’s a good one, when we give her an invitation to your betrothal party make sure to call her that, I’m proud of that.” Robert tells him with a smile as Joffrey lets one of his own come to his face. “Then you showed her who you were. A Beratheon. Someone who does not take to someone disrespecting her. You showed her who you were, then you put her back on the street, back to that wolf.” He leans over the table. “Now, you are about to be a member of the most important union in the history of Westerosi Mafia.” Robert says with a smile, smacking Joffrey hard on the back before leaving the room.

-

To the dear departed Ned Stark. 

A father, a brother, a friend. Honorable in all that he does. Loved by all, missed by all.   
The news of your death hit everyone hard, shaking them towards their cores. 

-

“Well Robb, let me tell you I was shocked to hear your call.” Tormund says with a laugh, finally entering the room after keeping Robb Stark waiting for nearly thirty minutes. “I feel like it has been forever since I have seen you, shocked that you even remembered me.” 

“Well, you have a skill set that I require.” Robb tells him simply. “I’m sure you know what that means.” Robb adds as Tormund suddenly turns serious. 

“I see.” Tormund starts, pondering his next words, tapping his chin lightly with his fingers before leaving the room again. He returns moments later with a suitcase. He sets it gently down on the table.

“You got a .44 magnum?” Robb asks as Tormund looks up at him, surprised that he would know this. 

“That’s an expensive weapon.” Tormund tells him. “Older, less popular for...how do I say, more practical purposes.” 

Robb gives him a nod, realizing that he doesn’t actually know what he is talking about, more so talking from his experience watching movies. “What would you recommend?” Robb asks. 

“Well, a .380 Walther is a nice little gun.” Tormund tells him. “8 shots in a round, beautiful little gun.” Tormund tells him, pulling out a much smaller, more practical, more modern weapon. He cocks it back before taking out the clip showing him. “Easy to use, pretty simple, much more so than the magnum.” He tells Robb. 

“So I would just do this?” Robb asks, imitating what he thinks he would do with the gun before Tormund gives him a nod. “Alright, fuck it, I’ll take the .44, the .380, and give me the .38 blunt nose, I don’t know what I’ll need yet.” Robb tells him. 

“Alright, for the whole set...what about 2,000? I’ll give you a deal since you and Jon are boys.” Tormund tells him with a laugh. “You want anything else? Coke, speed, acid?” Tormund asks, “anything like that?” 

“You got wildfire?” Robb asks, putting the guns in his own suitcase before closing it and putting it down next to him before pulling out wads of hundreds out of his pocket. 

“Yeah, I got that.” Tormund tells him, moving over to his desk before pulling out a green dust, setting it on the table. “You wanna check it?” Tormund asks to which Robb gives him a shrug. Tormund pours out a very small amount before pulling out the lighter, lighting it as a green flame appears. Tormund pulls out the bag again, “this amount good?” Tormund asks to which Robb nods, paying him the amount for the drugs and the guns. 

-

To the dear departed Ned Stark. 

A father, a brother, a friend. Honorable in all that he does. Loved by all, missed by all.   
The news of your death hit everyone hard, shaking them towards their cores.   
To hear that someone like him, so honorable, so pure, loving everyone, not judging, died the way that he did is despicable, outrageous.   
Here before us we don’t come here to be sad, to realize all of our mistakes that we have made, we don’t come here to reflect on the past.

-

Joffrey was nervous. This would be the biggest move he would ever make, the biggest risk that he would be taking. Killing someone this big would certainly cause people to become uneasy, unsettled. But he needed to do this, he could do this, this would be the only time that he would be able to do this. With the Martels on his side and his father finally behind him he could finally do something reckless. Not that he didn’t already do reckless things, but this time he would be backed by people, he could survive this. 

“Ilyn, have you got the charges set?” Joffrey asks over the phone, checking his watch. He had sent Ilyn Payne to the Stark residence to set charges under the Young Wolf’s car. Ilyn Payne was the Beratheon’s master of explosives, knowing how to set and activate any of them. 

Joffrey had insisted that he was the one to pull the trigger, seeing as if he was going to kill the Starks he would use their own motto against them. The one who passes the sentence should swing the sword. He laughs to himself, the Starks and their sayings. He would enjoy being in a world without Robb Stark. 

“The charges are set.” Ilyn finally responds, moving away from the red corvette, checking the switch in his hand before moving back to the van that has Joffrey inside of it. “We need to move further away so that we won’t be seen.” Ilyn tells the driver as the driver peels away. 

“Pull over here.” Joffrey tells the driver. “We still need to be able to see him getting into the car.” Joffrey adds. “You put it on the red corvette right?” Joffrey asks.

“Yes I did.” Ilyn tells him with a nod, pulling the hood on over her head. 

“Someone is getting into the car.” The driver tells them, handing Joffrey the binoculars so that he can see. 

“Fuck, is that Robb or is that someone else?” Joffrey asks, handing them to Ilyn. “Fuck, follow him, I want to be sure that it is him.” He adds as their van peels away to follow the car. They follow the car for 30 minutes before it pulls into a car lot. “Do it now!” Joffrey screams at Ilyn Payne as he quickly clicks the button setting off the explosives before the van pulls away again. “HAHA!” Joffrey cackles, cheering and riling himself up before sitting down in his seat. “Bring me to my father.” 

-

To the dear departed Ned Stark. 

A father, a brother, a friend. Honorable in all that he does. Loved by all, missed by all.   
The news of your death hit everyone hard, shaking them towards their cores.   
To hear that someone like him, so honorable, so pure, loving everyone, not judging, died the way that he did is despicable, outrageous.   
Here before us we don’t come here to be sad, to realize all of our mistakes that we have made, we don’t come here to reflect on the past.  
Your legacy lives on through your children. Your first born Robb, your first daughter Sansa, and your other children, Arya, Bran and Rickon.   
We will never forget this day. The day that Ned Stark left us. The day that the world became a little darker.   
We shall remember you and the legacy you have left behind.   
We will miss you on this day till our last. 

Rhaegar finishes reading the letter. He looks on at the crowd. All the people that have joined them at Ned Stark’s funeral. He climbs down from the podium joining his wife as they move around the room. 

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Tywin Lannister motioning for him to follow him. After following him into a back room where Robb Stark, Tywin and Olenna Tyrell. 

They sit there in silence as Olenna plays with a pen she is holding in her hand. It is Robb who breaks silence first. “What are we going to do?” 

“You are going to do nothing.” Tywin tells him in a monotone voice. “You are far too young and inexperienced to do anything of a grand gesture and you should not even be in this room with us.” He elaborates. 

“I am the head of my family right now, I represent all of the Starks, while all of you sat around doing nothing I did something.” Robb tells him sternly, raising his voice to almost be a yell. 

“Oh shut up boy.” Olenna scolds him. “Out of anyone my granddaughter could have been cheating with, she chooses you. Couldn’t have been Jon or Aegon.” She mutters to herself. 

“I love Margaery!” Robb yells.”And I’m sorry that I don’t fit into all of the roles that you wanted me to fit into, but I’m the man she loves so you are going to have to deal with it.”

“Shut up Robb.” Rhaegar tells him softly. “We have to make a move fast. Joffrey has already set up a meeting with Rhaenys as a marriage proposal. Rhaenys will never agree to it but they could come to a compromise.” Rhaegar elaborates. 

“Is there anyone that Rhaenys would marry?” Tywin asks. “Do we have any bartering chips left on the table?” 

“Offer Margaery to Aegon, or Sansa to Aegon.” Olenna suggests, “from what I know Rhaenys likes to swing and I don’t think she is open to being tied down to one man.” 

“I will not barter my little sister off to be married.” Robb seethes, anger seeping out of his pores. 

“Must I remind you Stark that we are in this position because you could keep your dick inside of your pants.” Tywin responds coldly. 

“We need more opinions on this.” Rhaegar tells them. “Robb go mingle I need to speak with these two alone.” Rhaegar adds. Robb looks as though he is going to tell him off but decides against it, giving a quick nod before leaving. “Are we sure that Robb is head of the family?” Rhaegar asks. 

“I don’t know. I thought he had a brother.” Olenna says with a sigh. “I would much rather have Benjen here than the boy, he is far too young.” 

“Did Ned even bother to inform the boy on how this world works?” Tywin asks with a scoff. “He is as ill informed as any head of the family ever, besides the Baratheon boy.” 

“He was the heir.” Rhaegar explains. “If Joffrey gets Dorne this would get very difficult. Not to mention that the Iron islands are currently engaged in a civil war and if Euron wins he will be looking to align with the boy who killed Ned Stark I have no doubt.” Rhaegar pauses for a moment finally sitting down in a chair. “We need Aegon or Elia, Rhaenys doesn’t have much care for any of this, as long as she has money and is able to sleep around.” 

-

Robb was nervous. Anyone around him was able to tell that. Luckily there was no one around him. He had rented a room in a hotel right next to a restaurant that he knew Joffrey frequented. He was looking over himself in the mirror, practicing with his gun, pulling it out of his sleeve pocket before quickly putting it back in. His plan was simple, walk up, shoot Joffrey, and escape in the car Theon parked near the restaurant. 

He pulled out his gun and fired a few times, without the bullets inside to practice. “You talking to me?” he asks the mirror with a smirk. 

He puts the gun back in the sleeve before pulling it out again, quicker this time. “You talking to me?” he asks again, “you talking to me? Then who the hell else are you talkin' to? You talkin' to me? Well I'm the only one here. Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?” He continues laughing to himself before putting the gun back again. 

“What the fuck am I doing?” He asks himself, not sure if he is talking about quoting a movie right before he is going to kill someone or the fact that he is going to kill someone. 

He doesn’t have time to think about it anymore as he looks at the clock. 2 minutes before Theon is supposed to be pulled up to a stop on the street. He runs his hands down his pants, trying to control the sweating that is coming from his body. 

“Fuck.” He mutters before leaving the hotel room, shutting the door behind him. Just before he left he made sure to check that Joffrey was in his room using binoculars. He made sure to chuck them off of the balcony as he walked as calmly as he could manage towards the elevator. He clicks the bottom floor button as he taps his foot on the ground anxiously. 

He puts on his hat before zipping up his coat all the way in an attempt to conceal his identity. While the cops were lenient if it was clear you murdered someone he didn’t see any way in which he didn’t go to jail. 

He looks at his phone checking to make sure that Theon was close. He was. He no longer had any excuse not to go through with this. He checks to make sure that his gun is still in his pocket, not that it could go anywhere. He breathes out slowly as he exits the elevator, ducking his head as he leaves the hotel, heading across the street. 

His heart is racing so fast that he can’t even think straight, his head is pounding, he can’t think of anything but his plan, kill Joffrey. He enters the restaurant going up to the second floor where Joffrey is sitting down with his father alone on the floor. He walks up to them quickly, pulling out his gun and pointing it right at Joffrey. 

“I’m going to fucking kill you.” Robb tells him. “I’m going to put this bullet straight through your head and you won’t even be able to have your life flash before your eyes.” 

“I think you should sit down boy.” Robert explains calmly, as Joffrey looks over at his father as if he is crazy. Robert gives him a nod as he motions for Robb to sit. “And put the gun down.” Robert adds as he pulls out his own gun subtly pointing it at him. Robb gets the hint and sits down putting his gun back into his sleeve. 

“What the fuck are you doing father, just kill him now.” Joffrey begs. 

“Shut up!” Robert yells at him, his own blood rising and heating as he struggles to stay calm. “Now, could you tell us why you walked in here threatening to kill my son.” 

“He killed my father, he killed Ned Stark.” Robb tells him, still not calm, breathing heavily, sweating profusely. 

“Fuck.” Robert mutters under his breath, neither of the two boys hearing this. He runs through every scenario of how he goes through this. He knows that most likely Joffrey will end up dead by the end of this, no matter how hard they try they will never get Robb to give up the fact that his father was dead. The most logical outcome would be that Robb would shoot Joffrey and Robert would shoot Robb. He didn’t have to question the legitimacy of Robb’s claim, he knew that he would never lie. He knew the only way for Joffrey to live, he didn’t want to do it, Joffrey probably didn’t even deserve to live, but for the life of him, for some reason, Robert couldn’t let him die. “He didn’t do it. I did.” Robert tells Robb calmly, closing his eyes accepting what would come next. 

Robb gets up from his seat immediately after hearing this, firing three bullets straight into Robert’s head. Joffrey screams, grabbing at his father, screaming at Robb. Robb doesn’t think before he does it, his body goes into autopilot, throwing the gun down and running out of the restaurant before getting into Theon’s car. 

“Drive!” He yells at Theon, pulling off his hat and throwing it out the window. 

“Did you do it?” Theon asks. 

“I killed Robert, he did it.” Robb explains. ‘Fuck’ he hears Theon mutter under his breath. “Turn the fucking radio on I can’t listen to my own thoughts.”

Ooh, a storm is threatening  
My very life today  
If I don't get some shelter  
Ooh yeah, I'm gonna fade away

War, children, it's just a shot away  
It's just a shot away  
War, children, it's just a shot away  
It's just a shot away

Ooh, see the fire is sweepin'  
Our very street today  
Burns like a red coal carpet  
Mad bull lost your way

War, children, it's just a shot away  
It's just a shot away  
War, children, it's just a shot away  
It's just a shot away

Rape, murder  
It's just a shot away  
It's just a shot away

Rape, murder yeah  
It's just a shot away  
It's just a shot away

Rape, murder  
It's just a shot away  
It's just a shot away, yeah

The floods is threatening  
My very life today  
Gimme, gimme shelter  
Or I'm gonna fade away

War, children, it's just a shot away  
It's just a shot away  
It's just a shot away  
It's just a shot away  
It's just a shot away  
I tell you love, sister, it's just a kiss away  
It's just a kiss away  
It's just a kiss away  
It's just a kiss away  
It's just a kiss away  
Kiss away, kiss away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought?  
> Sorry for the wait, the gist of it is that I had another three chapters written about a week ago but absolutely hated them so I got rid of them and started from scratch. Anyways here is this one.


End file.
